Deseo encontrar el amor
by Luna de la Rosa
Summary: Quien diría que una estrella si te cumpliría tu deseo... aunque no salio como debería (lose mal resumen -.-')
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: **

Era un día normal en la aldea de suna hacía tiempo que termino la guerra y las cosas habían mejorado mucho, el pelirrojo kazakage se dirigía a su despacho, por suerte este día no tenía mucho papeleo y no demoro en terminar.

En cuanto termino se hiso la misma pregunta que en los últimos días: "¿será que algún día alguien me amara?, ¿será que algún día me podre enamorar?", este tipo de preguntas era las que rondaban en la cabeza del kazakage de suna.

… **11:30pm…** (Yo: si ya se me salte mucho tiempo u.u)

Después de cenar Gaara y sus hermanos se dispusieron a dormir, pero, como todas las noches Gaara no dormía mucho ya que aún no se acostumbraba del todo, así que se dirigió al tejado a observar el cielo preguntándose nuevamente: "¿será que algún día alguien me amara?, ¿será que algún día me podre enamorar?," así se la paso durante media hora hasta que en el cielo paso una estrella fugaz y, aunque no creía en eso de pedir deseos a las estrellas dijo, en un susurro casi inaudible:

**Gaara:** Deseo encontrar el amor, deseo ir a un lugar en el que pueda encontrar el amor y ser feliz, para olvidar el dolor que llevo dentro de mi corazón.-

Tras decir esto una luz blanca lo rodeo por completo y desapareció de ese lugar para aparecer en un cuarto blanco, al poco tiempo escucho la voz de una mujer preguntándole:

**Voz:** ¿Enserió quieres encontrar el amor? ¿Es ese el deseo que quieres que te cumpla?

**Gaara algo confundido por la pregunta:** SI- Tras responder apareció una mujer de cabello negro y ajos azules vestida con un vestido blanco, esta le sonrió y le dijo:

**Mujer:** He visto todo lo que has sufrido y sé que mereces ser feliz, por ello te llevare a un lugar en el que podrás encontrar el amor- en cuanto la mujer término de hablar volvió a aparecer aquella luz blanca que lo segó.

En cuanto despertó no sabía dónde estaba o que había pasado después recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, luego miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba al lado de un lago y que no muy lejos había una casa bastante grande que más que casa era una mansión y que tenía puesta una ropa muy extraña a su parecer (tenía un jean, unas tenis negros, una camisa verde manzana y un saco que tenía las mangas y el garro rojo el resto era blanco), y que también había una maleta o morral color vino tinto a su lado, miro en los bolsillos y encontrando bastante dinero en ella junto con algo de ropa y papeles de documentación (ya saben tarjeta de identidad, registro civil, etc.), también algunas cosas que él no sabía que eran, junto con una libreta, lápices, y otras cosas, después miro en los bolsillos de su pantalón y el saco encontrando un papel que decía:

"_**desde ahora vivirás en este mundo, ve a la mansión que está cerca de allí y pregunta por Luna entrégale la carta que esta junto a esta nota dile que se la manda Isa, Luna te ayudara en todo lo demás, quiero que te quedes allí durante por lo menos un año y medio, cuando pase este periodo de tiempo iré a verte y quiero que me digas si te quieres quedar allí o prefieres volver a tu mundo, puede que valla antes o después de que se cumpla en año y medio, iré do veces para que lo pienses bien, y no te preocupes por tu pueblo todos estarán bien de eso me asegurare, que la pases bien"**_

En cuanto termino de leer busco la carta de la que ella hablaba y la encontró en el mismo bolsillo que la nota, la volvió a guardar junto con la nota y tomo la maleta y se dirigió a la mansión.

… continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:

POV GAARA:

Al acercarme a la mansión note que había varios niños, no eran muchos, máximos unos doce, 7 niños y 6 niñas de diferentes edades pero ninguno de más de trece años, la mansión está rodeada por una reja de color negro y en la entrada hay un letrero que decía "_ORFANATO LAS ROSAS" _ al lado del nombre habían algunas rosas, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede viendo a los niños jugar hasta que llego una anciana

Anciana: Buenos días joven, ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

Gaara: Buenos días, estoy buscando a Luna ¿ella está aquí?

Anciana: si, sígame lo llevare con ella

La anciana me llevo hasta una sala que estaba en la mansión, dijo que la esperara que un momento traía a Luna, era una sala bastante grande con chimenea, tenía un unos muebles algo viejos al parecer, también habían muchos cuadros de diferentes personas, tenía unas estantes con muchos libros de diferentes cosas, hasta que escuche la voz de la anciana llegando otra vez al lugar

Anciana: Joven aquí le traigo a Luna, yo me retiro que tengo muchas cosas que hacer- me le quede mirando ya que yo no miraba a nadie más, al girar frunció un poco el ceño salió y escuche que volvió a hablar- Entra Luna.

Después de decir esto entro una joven de unos 16 años, de cabello y ojos negro azabache, piel blanca y con una ropa bastante extraña (es casi lo mismo que Gaara solo que el Jean de ella le quedaba más grande, la camisa era de un azul muy oscuro, el saco era completamente negro y los tenis blancos).

Joven: Hola, yo soy Luna, tu eres...-

Gaara: Hola mi nombre es Gaara-me presente luego saque la carta y se la pase, Luna, un tanto extrañada la tomo- Te la mando Isa- Luna pareció comprender la abrió y la comenzó a leer. Después de varios minutos termino

Luna: Bueno Gaara, desde ahora tú vas a vivir aquí-dijo sonriente-espérame un momento –después de decir esto Salió corriendo del lugar-

POV LUNA:

Cuando Salí fui corriendo en busca de clarita, ella es como mi abuela; después de unos minutos la encontré.

Luna: Clarita! Por fin te encuentro

Clara: Luna, quien es el joven que te buscaba?

Luna: su nombre es Gaara, lo mando Isa, para que lo entiendas mejor, toma lee esta carta- en cuanto saque comenzó a leer la carta con suma tranquilidad, luego de unos minutos término.

Clara: supongo que necesitas una habitación para el joven, ¿no es cierto, Luna?- asentí -vamos donde está el y lo llevamos a su nueva habitación, el resto lo tendrás que hacer tu.- después de decir esto me miro sonriendo. Yo solo asentí y nos dirigimos a la sala.

Cuando llegamos Gaara estaba viendo a los otros niños que hay, después de todo es un orfanato, no hay muchos niños, solo 17 sin contarme, 5 de ellos… mi familia.

Clara: hola de nuevo, hace un rato no me presente, mi nombre es Clara

Gaara: yo soy Gaara.

Clara: bueno Gaara… es un placer tenerte aquí- le dijo muy sonriente, y antes que él pudiera responder prosiguió- sígueme te llevare a tu nueva habitación Luna… tú también vienes tengo cosas que hacer así que los llevo a la habitación y me voy tú te encargas de mostrarle el lugar y de presentarlo ¿bueno?- la mire y asentí, luego nos fuimos al segundo piso que es donde están las habitaciones.

Fuimos hasta las habitaciones del fondo que quedaban tres corredores a la derecha Clarita lo llevo hasta la habitación que queda justo al frente de la mía…

Clara: Bueno esta será tu habitación- dijo señalando la habitación- ha! La habitación de Luna es esta- dijo señalando la del frente- Bueno… yo me retiro, Luna explícale las reglas a Gaara, en un rato los mando a llamar para que lo presentes y almuercen después de todo ya es casi medio día… los veo en rato- y se fue caminando, yo me quede con Gaara un momento mirando como Clara desaparecía por el corredor…

Luna: Bueno… no vas a ver tu habitación- el solo me miro y asintió abriendo la puerta. La habitación no era muy grande, solo tenía una cama, un armario, una mesita y un escritorio, junto con un pequeño baño- te ayudo a acomodarte?- le pregunte, el negó rápido con la cabeza y empezó a desempacar lo que tenía en su mochila, en cuanto saco unos papeles los tome y los empecé a leer, en cuanto termine recordé algo que decía en la carta- oye… tú tienes 20 años ¿cierto?- el asintió sin mirarme- pues Isa te quito unos cuantos años…- en cuanto lo dije abrió los ajos y me miro- ahora tienes 16 años

Gaara: ¿Qué?-

Luna: si… Isa te… rejuveneció por decirlo de algún modo ahora tienes 16…- el tenia cara de asombro, pasamos un par de minutos en silencio en los que ninguno se movió… él estaba como procesando lo que le acababa de decir, después de un rato siguió acomodando sus cosas en silencio hasta que saco un celular táctil y se le quedo viendo luego me miro y pregunto:

Gaara: ¿Qué es esto?

Luna: un celular…- él se me quedo viendo con cara de intriga- no sabes qué es eso cierto?- el negó con la cabeza, pasaron unas dos horas en las que le explique que eran y cómo funcionaban varias cosas que tenía en la maleta, esta que mi primo Brayan entro

Brayan: hola prima- dijo muy sonriente

Luna: hola Brayan-

Brayan: ¿Quién es él?

Luna: ah! Brayan él es Gaara, va a vivir aquí ahora-le dije sonriendo- Gaara él es Brayan mi primo

Brayan: hola

Gaara: Hola

Brayan: bueno yo venía a decirles que bajen ya vamos a almorzar

Luna: Ok…- me gire asía Gaara- vamos- le dije y los tres nos diriguimos al comedor donde los demás ya estaban…

….continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3:

POV GAARA

Al llegar al comedor había 16 personas, niños y adolescentes de diferentes edades

Luna: chicos!-llamo- escuchen! Tengo algo que informarles- al momento de decir esto todos prestaron atención, poniendo cara de intriga al verme a un lado de Luna- él es Gaara y va a vivir aquí desde ahora- dijo señalándome con una sonrisa, luego frunció un poco el ceño al ver la sonrisa un tanto maliciosa que ponían su primo y otro chico- y ustedes dos, ni se les ocurra hacerle una de sus bromitas, Isa fue la que lo trajo así que cuidado- dijo a lo que ambos asintieron- hablo en serio Erick- dijo mirando al otro chico, en ese momento entro clara

Clara: Bray-chan, Erick-chan (eso no sonó bien, pero no se muchos nombres y me da flojera buscar otro XD) vengan- los llamo, esos solo asintieron y fueron a donde Clara los llamaba

POV NORMAL

La mesa era bastante larga, para unas 20 personas por lo que sobraban un algunos de puesto, Luna se sentó y le hiso señas a Gaara para que hiciera lo mismo; pasaron unos minutos y todos ya estaban comiendo de una forma muy amena que a Gaara lo hacía sentir bien pues poca veces son las que había pasado en un lugar con esa alegría y tranquilidad, si bien ya se llevaba mucho mejor con sus hermanos, al ser el kazakage casi siempre llegaba tarde a la casa, además , la mayoría de esas veces sus hermanos se la pasaban peleando por lo que el ambiente no era nada tranquilo

Brayan: ahhh… pronto se acaban las vacaciones y tendremos que volver a la prepa…- dijo en tono aburrido

Clara: oh! Es verdad- dijo como acabando de recordar algo y se giró hacia Luna- Luna-chan, tendrás que inscribir a Gaara-kun en la preparatoria en la que estas- Luna solo asintió con una sonrisa. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron presentándose todos a Gaara, todos se presentaron sin acepción, después de presentarse se pusieron todos a jugar y, aunque Gaara al principio se negaba rotundamente con la excusa de que no sabía nada de eso, pero al final las insistencias fueron muchas y termino por ceder, y, entre risas y juegos pasaron la tarde hasta que dieron las 4:30 y ya todos estaban cansados, los más chicos –que eran la mayoría- se quedaron dormidos al estar descansando y los grandes los llevaron a sus habitaciones, después de dejarlos en sus respectivas habitaciones, todos se fueron a descansar dejando solos a Gaara y a Luna, que después de unos minutos sin saber que más hacer Luna propuso mostrarle el orfanato a lo que él solo asintió y empezaron su recorrido.

El orfanato tenía muchas habitaciones, había una que era el "el cuarto de juegos" allí duraron bastante ya que, aparte de los juguetes de los niños también habían aparatos que él no conocía y Luna le explicaba que eran y cómo funcionaban, cuando salieron vieron a Brayan entrando y saliendo de varias habitaciones con cara de disgusto y al verlos sonrió poniendo cara de alivio

Brayan: al fin los encuentro! ¿Dónde estaban? Los he estado buscando por toda la casa- dijo lo último poniendo cara de disgusto

Luna: que curioso, nosotros hemos estado por toda la casa-dijo en tono burlo, haciendo que el frunciera el ceño- y… para que nos buscabas? – pregunto

Brayan: para preguntarles si nos acompañan a la feria- dijo sonriente

….continuara…

Hola! Por fin escribí el capitulo

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero les guste y si es así háganmelo saber, acepto sugerencias para los capítulos y pronto subiré otro capi.

Sin más que decir chaooooooooo!


End file.
